moe_girl_cafe_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Family
Introduction Similar to guilds or companies in other games, the goal of creating a Family is to gather players into a larger group with the idea of working together towards goals and getting access to various facilities that one can only use when in a family. The requirements to create a family is to have at least a level 30 cafe and pay the creation fee of 1,000 diamonds. Further development of the Family is based on the amount of donations - either gold OR diamonds - done by family members, which are then used by the Family Leader for upgrading the level of the different facilities available. Family members are able to donate 5000 gold and 20 diamonds once per day. The number of times diamonds can donated in a single day for non-VIP family members increases depending on level. If a member is at VIP 4, they can also donate an additional 100 diamonds eighteen times (a total of 1,800) per day. Each donation gives its respective amount of contribution to the family. Doing daily activities for the Family earns a special type of currency called Contribution, which can only be used in the family facilities,Treasure Thief, and the Family Store. Facilities A list of the different facilities, available only to family members, and their uses. Donation Area : The building where family members can choose to donate gold or various amounts of diamonds. Donating to the family will help improve its facilities, increasing its benefits. The building where family members can choose to donate gold or various amounts of diamonds. Donating to the family will help improve its facilities, increasing its benefits. Family Store : The Family Store is similar to the Mystery Store but it uses Contribution as currency for the items being sold. The difference is that the Family Store can be refreshed for free '''every 3 hours '''or refreshed by paying 20 'Contribution'. It offers items such as XP tomes, energy potions, ingredients, puzzle pieces, and outfits. The Family Store, unlike the Mystery Shop, is always available. Family Hall : The Family Hall is the building where current visiting family members can be seen along with their best employee. It can be decorated and expanded by the Family Leader by using the donations from the family members. Wishing Well : Making a wish to the Wishing Well gives out a random item. As the Wishing Well's level increases, the types of prizes, and the rarity of items will increase as well, with the wait time between making wishes decreasing. : Energy Drink Factory : The Energy Drink Factory offers family members the ability to craft their own energy potions. With each increase in level, the types of energy drinks that can be created, as well as how many employees can make a single type of energy drink at the same time, increases. Ingredient Base : The Ingredient Base offers family members the ability to make ingredients for fulfilling orders, or for upgrading food dishes. Creating one ingredient consumes 100 energy from an employee and is completed in 6 hours. The more it is upgraded, the more ingredients that are able to be crafted, and the more employees that can make a single type of ingredient at the same time. Library : The Library enables family members to create XP tomes. Leveling up this facility unlocks more types of XP tomes that can be created, and also increases the number of employees that can make a single XP tome at the same time. Treasure Thief : Treasure Thief is a gambling game for players in a family. For each round, a rare-image employee is up for grabs. Each family member is able to use as many contribution points as they wish, though the points pool has a limit of 10,000 points before a winner is drawn. The more contribution that is put into the pool, the higher the chance of acquiring the rare-image employee, with the maximum being a 10% chance. Once the contribution points pool gets to 10,000, after 1 minute, a winner is drawn and announced across the server. The winner is displayed for 2 minutes before a new round begins. Those who did not win receive friendship points according to the amount they entered into the contribution pool. Dojo Family members can send employees into the family dojo to increase their stats. The training is free, costs 100 energy, takes 10 hours to complete, and increases an employee's chosen stat by 10. The more this facility is upgraded, the more employees that can be put in the dojo to train a specific skill.